This invention relates in general to devices for holding and storing cards or similar articles, and more particularly to a storage container for cards and the like.
In prior art card storage containers, or card boxes, there are provided index separator panels, or card rests, that accommodate an ordered stacking of cards and have lower tabs that are received in slot apertures on the bottom of the box. These tabs and slot apertures are so configured as to allow the separator panels to pivot forward and backward to an extent greater than that normally desired, and sometimes the tabs become accidentally withdrawn from the slots. To limit the pivotal movement of such prior art separator panels, they have been made with laterally projecting wings that hook against the edges of side walls of the card box. This feature complicates the structure of the card box, particularly where it is to be provided with a cover or lockable enclosure.
The invention provides a storage container for cards and the like, which comprises a base tray; means defining a plurality of apertures in said base tray; a plurality of index separator panels, each of said panels having at least one tab received in a corresponding one of said apertures to support the panel upon the base tray for limited pivotal movement relative thereto, said tab having a projecting lug; and a ridge member on said base tray adjacent said one aperture and having a configuration cooperation with that of said lug to limit the pivotal movement of said panel.
Thus, the card storage container of the invention utilizes the combination of ridges on the base tray and lugs on the separator panels to limit the pivotal movement of such panels and prevent their accidental withdrawal. Consequently, the separator panels and side walls of the card box or the base tray can be of independent configurations.
Other and further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.